


You're my loveprize in Viewfinder

by Sirenja



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Grumpy Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange, hannigram AU, thirsty hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/pseuds/Sirenja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a photographer and Will his grumpy model - Hannigram AU - gift for mads-turbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my loveprize in Viewfinder

 

>  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/135839436158/hannigram-au-youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder


End file.
